


I should've stayed in bed

by Drhair76



Series: Vlog Squad [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: David Dobrik needs some sleep, Gen, Hes also basically David's father, How Do I Tag, I think they are adorable, Jason Nash is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: David literally has no idea how to take care of himself and Jason is finally tired of it.





	I should've stayed in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooo shes back! I didn't really write this to be a ship but if you squint I guess you could put it like that?

Jason was honestly not surprised when he woke up in the morning to still find David passed out in their couch. His hat was covering his face and his computer was still in his lap as he slept uncomfortably tangled in a blanket.

Jason sighed in slight relief, lately David has been getting increasingly more stressed about getting his vlogs to perfection. And while it wasn't completely unusual for him to be stressed and only focus on work, even Trisha was getting a little worried about him.

In all honesty, Jason was glad that David was finally sleeping.

He couldn't even remember the last time he saw David eat a full meal that wasn't 'fast food'.

David shifted in his sleep, tipping the laptop and Jason rushed to grab it before it fell. He saved all the files and work before properly closing it and putting it away. Jason watched David for a moment, wondering if he should wake him so he could go home, or let him sleep a little bit longer.

Jason reluctantly shook David awake, hoping that he'd get some good rest in his own bed.

"Dave? Dave?"

David groaned and he sat up slowly, his hat falling, leaving a messy bedhead in its place.

"Jas'n? Wha-why're you in my house?"

Jason held back a laugh. "David, you are in my house. You fell asleep last night editing- _again_."

David blinked adorably. "Oh."

Jason pulled away, letting the young male pull himself together. When he turned back, David had somehow gotten his laptop and was opening it again.

"No, no, no. What are you doing?" Jason asked immediately reaching over and pulling it from his hands, David looked up at Jason with a confused look on his face.

"I'm finishing?" He said. "I never posted, I can't just not _post_."

Jason bit back the urge to sigh in exasperation. "Dave. You need to got to sleep."

David's brows furrowed. "But...its the morning."

Jason frowned and realized that David, as dumb as he sounded, was actually right. There would be no way that David would go back to bed after waking up and seeing it was the morning.

"Okay, okay. How about this? You take a full two hour nap today and eat a full real meal, and I will do whatever you want for your next vlog." Jason compromised and David laughed.

"You _already_ do what I ask for the vlog."

Jason crossed his arms and glared halfheartedly at the dark haired man. David stared at him for another moment and sighed, finally deciding to cave.

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the couch. "Alright, okay. I'll eat a meal-"

"Not fast food."

"-Fine. I'll eat-"

"And _not_ Chipotle."

"Are you _serious_?" David whined and Jason made a face. "Ugh, fine. A real meal, not Chipotle and a nap."

"Two hours." Jason said firmly.

"One."

"Two hours."

"One and a half."

"Three."

"Okay, okay, two. Jeez." David huffed. "Thanks _dad_."

"You know what David?" Jason exclaimed, handing back David's laptop and putting his hands on his own hips, "You're fucking welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will definitely be longer.


End file.
